neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WiiU-Blanc/Danganronpa Mint 2: Chapter 1
So, I guess it is finally the time...The time to start Chapter 1. Since I am getting inspire done with clues, and clues for the first case. Anyways...I finally fisnihed the prologue. I legit hope you'll like it again aaaaaaaaaa.- Also, I may mostly update this on tablet, so sometimes I will have to do daily life, investigation, trials apart, as much as I wouldn't like to do that. Alright... Welcome to...Danganronpa Mint 2: Chapter 1! ATTENTION *This is my first LEGIT story I posted, I'm so sorry if it's badly written, but I will try my best. *Please, don't be angry or depressed that you die (early), it's just a story. I will be trying to put enough development, so the character will be memorable even after death (hopefully). *If you (somehow) know the killing order, or if you know when a character dies, please do not spoil it. *I don't know everyone 100%, so please excuse me if I do any mistakes on your persona. I hope you will enjoy reading! Thank you! CAST Ruruka Icon.png|'Aaron Ultimate Reality TV Star' Miu Icon.png|'Amy Ultimate Beauty Guru' Teruteru Icon.png|'Art Ultimate Horror Novelist' Mikan Icon.png|'Booty Ultimate Idol' Kokichi Icon.png|'Chewy Ultimate Football Star' Naegi Icon.png|'Cody Ultimate Technology Geek' Peko Icon.png|'Dark Ultimate Gaming Enthusiast' Rantaro Icon.png|'Dean Ultimate Latinist' Fuyuhiko Icon.png|'G+T Ultimate ???' Kazuichi Icon.png|'Geo Ultimate Genre Savvy Scientist' Hagakure Icon.png|'Glenn Ultimate Imposter' Ibuki Icon.png|'Gogo Ultimate Pianist' Gundham Icon.png|'Jack Ultimate Writer' Sonia Icon.png|'Katie Ultimate Photographer' Togami Icon.png|'Max Ultimate Lucky Student' Hiyoko Icon.png|'Mint Ultimate Geisha' Hajime Icon.png|'Mo Ultimate Basketball Star' Shuichi Icon.png|'RBW Ultimate Lawyer' Angie Icon.png|'Trent Ultimate Artist' Maizono Icon.png|'Wii Ultimate Designer' Chapter One |-| Beginning = Chapter One: Here Spills The Killing Party Wii: ... Wii: Uuuuuhhhhhhh.... Wii: Am I still sleeping....? Wii: Ugh....I think I actually should go to the gym today. Wii: My mom...she didn't buy me gym membership for nothing, right? Right.... Wii: W-what the heck... Wii: Oh, yeah...I just need to eat something before I go. Wii: Or else, I'll just faint, like that short brown haired girl I saw in middle school... Wii: I felt really bad for her... Why did she faint, to be exact? Wii: Glad to hear she was alright, after all. Wii: ...But also she did, was just win a reward, and the she...fainted?... Still, weird. Wii: ...Am I speaking like that in sleep?... Wii: ..Well, I just need to get off my bed already...what is this bad habit of having fun talking to myself...everywhere??? Wii: I opened my eyes...I opened them, and finally remembered...what I was trapped in a nightmare. Wii: ... Wii: ........ Wii: ............. Wii: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Wii: I just want to wake up already! This has to be some fucked up nightmare...RIGHT?! Wii: WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME OH MY GOD- Wii: ... Wii: Okay, I need to calm down Wii: Judging by my window...It's morning...I might wake up everyone. Wii: ... Wii: Wait a little...Is it...morning? Wii: How many freaking hours did I sleep then?! Wii: ....If I went to sleep after I returned to my cottage, while the rain started... Wii: ... Wii: How do I even sleep for more than 13 hours?! Wii: Alright, this has to make a little bit of sense. Wii: It seems that I was so stressed to the point where I fell asleep... Wii: ...not suprising honestly. Wii: And I'm really feeling dead right now... Wii: I just need to go to the restaurant...So I can gain energy. Wii: ...not sure if this place has a gym, but I'd rather go to gym every day of the year rather than die here, ugh. Wii: ...Alright, I'll just head out to the restaurant, I'm so hungry... Wii: But anyway...It seems that this is the start of my second day. Wii: ....but I'm not even excited, at all... Wii: ...If the game part would be removed, this would probably be the best vacantion I've ever been in... Wii: Sadly, it is not. Wii: I'm probably more excited for actual school than...this. Wii: But I'll just, look to the bright side of the situation. Wii: I'm on a beautiful island, with nineteen beautiful people, and with a beautiful teacher... Wii: ...and with some creepy ass sadistic bear. Yikes. Wii: That would be an interesting book to read. Wii: Even so, I need to focus on the good things while I'm alive. Wii: And I will start doing that right now. Leave Room? |Yes. |No. |-| Daily Life = ''' '''Wii: ...Oh, good morning everyone...! Katie: Good morning, Wii! Cody: Oh, hello, Wii! Good morning. Amy: Good morning. Booty: Well, good morning, I guess, Wii. Jack: What do you mean by I guess? Booty: ...Oh, so you are asking me why... Booty: Should not it be obvious? Jack: Ah... Jack: Well, I guess I understand it better now. Jack: Well, good morning to you too... Dean: I still hope this is going to be a good morning though....it can't be that bad... Trent: Okay are we just going to ignore the fact that Glenn was the first one to arrive the restaurant? Lmao. Glenn: ...Well, I'm always first. Glenn: You were the second one to arrive. Glenn: That's because I'm always snatching the go- Trent: Nevermind. Trent: Just forget what I said. Glenn: ... Wii: ... Katie: Well, that is awkward. Katie: Anyway, how did you sleep, Wii? I really hope you slept well! Wii: Oh...Well, I'm not sure if I slept well but...I had a long sleep...A REALLY long one? Katie: Oh...! How many hours did you sleep then? Wii: Probably...more than thirteen...? Katie: Oh, wow...! Amy: Uhm, how do you sleep more than thirteen hours, to be exactly? Jack: Well, this is sure surprising...I couldn't really fall asleep. Dean: Oh wow...Thirteen is a lot though. Booty: Well, it should not be surprising, after all... Booty: Do you not remember what happened yesterday? Cody: Yesterday...? Glenn: Oh...true... Trent: Yikes, I guess it makes sense now. Booty: I would not be exactly in the mood to remi- Amy: Oh shit...The moment when that tacky bear exploded in our eyes with his shitty killing pranks?! Well of course it makes sense to sleep so much then! Cody: ...You had to remind it though...I was trying to forget about it... Booty: ... Amy: Oh...oops. Sorry, Cody. Dean: Well, it would make sense if Wii was the person eho gets relaxed by sleeping... Dean: But personally, I found it hard to sleep after that... Trent: ...like, is this game even a real thing? Glenn: Do you think it is a lie? Trent: ...????? Trent: Glenn, what are you implying with that question?... Glenn: Well... Glenn: There are no signs so far to proove that this is a lie. Amy: Why the fuck are you defending this game? Amy: You're just making it worse and scarrier! Katie: Oh, come one, Amy...Glenn just stated his opinion on this whole situation. Amy: Oh, so you too now?! Amy: You're the one who caused all this fucking game, aren't you, Katie?! Katie: W-What?! No way I am the one behind all this! Trent: Katie would never... Katie: That is right! I would never cause something like this! It is too cruel for me to do something like that! Amy: Ugh... Amy: I guess... Amy: It has to be Glenn then! Glenn: ...Great. So you are accusing me now?! Amy: Well, you're the reason I accused Katie! She doesn't deserve that I guess. Amy: Or are you some drama machine? Glenn: You are the drama machine. Amy: Bitch, what was that?! I'm an angel! Glenn: Ugh... Glenn: Amy, I don't wish to continue this conversation right now. Glenn: Sorry...In fact, why am I even apologizing to you...? Glenn: But I'm hungry, and I want to eat my food. So don't bother me, please. Amy: ...Tch. Katie: ...G-Glenn? Amy: Leave him alone. Probably he's that type of bitch who considers himself above anyone. Dean: Does he...even think like that? Jack: Well, let him just eat in peace now. Cody: Yeah, if he wants to do what he wants right now, let him eat, or whatever. Trent: Literally half of us are here and he is already beginning to eat the breakfast lol. Amy: Hmph. Amy: If he continues to be a bitch like that, he'd probably be the first to die! Dean: Uh, Amy, what did he do again? Booty: ...Was it about provoking you, or what? Amy: Isn't it obvious? He just wants tea spilled. That's it. Amy: But the only thing spilled would probably his blood... Cody: Uhm, can we please stop talking about those murder conversations now? Cody: They are making me feel uncomfortable. Katie: I agree with Cody. Let us focus on something more positive! Jack: Yeah! That's the spirit! Amy: ...fine. Booty: Alright, now what we supposted to gather for breakfast... Katie: Oh, yes? Booty: Shall we call everyone? Trent: Not sure, maybe they're sleeping, I don't know? Dean: Yeah, yesterday was pretty exausting so...People might be still sleeping. 'Cody: Maybe they are awake. We can just attempt to call them to come here by visiting their cottages. Katie: I agree with Cody! A visit would be a nice day in the morning! Cody: Yay! Katie agrees with me! Booty: Well, whatever. Let us agree to not bother the person if they are sleeping. Katie: That is right...If someone is sleeping, let them to rest. Cody: Alright, can I and check visit RBW? Amy: Oh me, I wanted to do the same thing. Cody: You can come with me, if you'd like! Amy: Okay, okay... Dean: Well, I'll probably stay here...I don't want that person to think a bad opinion on me, for accidentally disturbing their sleep...or something..? Katie: That is alright! I understand, Dean. Booty: Anyway, I know that nobody is probably going to visit him... Booty: I will go to visit Mo. Trent: Wait, Mo? Oh- Amy: Good luck. Trent: Well, same reason as Dean. I'll just stay here with others. Katie: Alright, I am going to check for Mint. Katie: Is there anyone that wants to go with me? Amy: Wait, Mint? Damn I could have visited her. Amy: But I guess I'll go with Cody. Jack: I'd actually like to go with you, Katie. Katie: I mean, wouldn't it be a bad idea to talk to a friend? Katie: Friend? Oh, Jack! I really apreciate you and your positive thinking! Glenn: Uhm, I'd like to go for- Wii: Uhhh, can I go for Gogo? Glenn: Oh. Glenn: Me, I guess? Glenn: I wanted to check for Gogo to lol. Wii: Oh, you could do that with me right now...! Glenn: ...Oh, well, you see... Glenn: I'd like to do that by m- Glenn: You know...it's nothing. You can go by yourself, Wii. Wii: Oh, alright... Amy: I can't even tell if Glenn meant that in a positive way or a negative way, honestly! Glenn: Same... Katie: Alright, I guess thst settles it! Katie: Booty will go for Mo, Cody and Amy will go for RBW, Wii will go for Gogo, and Jack and I will go for Mint! Katie: Shall we get going, everyone? Jack: Oh, yeah, I will go. Booty: Yeah, that is fine. Amy: Yeah I guess. Cody: I am ready. Wii: Uhh... Katie: Is there anything wrong, Wii? Wii: I'm just...hoping to not bother Gogo, or anything...So I'm nervous to visit her. Katie: Hm? Oh, you do not have to worry! I am sure that Gogo will not mind! Katie: I kind of know her, after all. So she will definitely not mind! Wii: Oh...Really? Katie: Yeah! You can just stay here for a little, and I guess you could go a little bit later. Wii: Ohhh...Yeah! Katie: Anyway, see you a little bit later, guys! |-| Deadly Life = |-| Bullets = |-| Class Trial = |-| Ending = Category:Blog posts